The Next Generation
by fangirlingmee
Summary: There's a new generation of Avengers. Ones that have come out of nowhere. Penny, Johnny, Wendy, Robert, Mathis, Tim and Jen must figure out how to navigate their new lives with their Avenger parents, who aren't that excited to have them enter their lives. And there's always the question: why are they here? And where did they come from?
1. Prologue

BEFORE:

The beeping was what woke them up. It started out slow, beeping away. But then it started to go faster and faster until all seven pairs of eyes flew open as the beeping continued to speed up.

Penny was the first to sit up and rip the buttons and gadgets from her body. She blinked around the room, confused. Where was she? What was happening? She looked around the room, the others were awake, but they weren't moving. She pushed her legs over the edge of the bed, scanning the room. Everything was all white, the beds, the hospital gown she was wearing. Where was she? She couldn't remember what had happened. She stood up, and she yanked the needle out of her arm, no pain came from it, but she flinched anyway. She heard the others start to stir. She walked clumsily to the door, and she put her hands on the door, she didn't feel anything. She heard groans from behind her as she tried to push the door open.

"Someone come and help me open the door!" she yelled, feeling panicked. What was happening? Why couldn't she feel the door?

It suddenly opened, and two black clad figures stood there, black sunglasses covering their eyes. Penny backed up, eyes wide.

"Get back on your bed." One of them snapped. Penny backed up even further, but she ran into something. She froze, and she turned to see a boy standing there, brown hair, and narrowed blue eyes. He was in the same white hospital gown as she was. She moved out of the way as the black clad figures stepped into the room. "Get back,"one of them snapped, but the boy swung and he hit the clad figure in the face. They flew backwards, and Penny stumbled backwards. She ran into someone else, a girl this time, who shoved her out of the way as she kicked the other guard in the face. The door was suddenly flooded with more and more black clad figures. Penny dove herself behind a bed when a dart whizzed past their heads and into the room. The black clad figures kept trying to push them all back. Everyone was up now, fighting away the black clad figures. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to get feet.

"Come on," a boy with black hair and green eyes said, Penny stood up and grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the room, as the others ran past them, all in white and shoving past all the black clad figures. They ran down halls, shoving through anything or anyone in their way. They finally made it to the door, but it wouldn't open. Everyone started to yell at each other, Penny couldn't hear anything they were saying. There were so many of them. Penny shoved past the boy with the blonde hair, and the twins with the red hair and the brown eyes. She pressed her hand against the door, she still felt nothing. She stepped back and looked up at the white door. Then she saw the panel. She walked over to it, and then she opened it up. The wires and the bright lights shown in her eyes. She yanked on some of the cords, but more beeping from above happened, making everyone louder. She turned around, and she yanked the laptop from the girl with the blonde hair, who swore at her, but she turned back around and she took on eof the cords, and she connected it into the laptop, she started to type things out until the door unlocked and it slid open. The talking ceased, and Penny grinned. The boy with the green eyes grabbed her hand and she was yanked from the door, she kept her arm tightly around the laptop while they ran.

They ended up in a crowded street, cars honked at them, and people yelled. They all of them, including Penny, stood together, looking up at the huge buildings. Penny caught sight of the tallest building. Stark Tower.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Tony/Penny

Tony was not amused that Fury had called him in on the one day that Pepper was gone, and he had all day to work on the suits. Sure, he had blown them all up to show just how much he loved Pepper, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make more, what if the world needed Iron Man again? As he walked into the deck in the SHIELD hover craft, he straightened his suit and let out a sigh, just to make sure everyone knew how annoyed he was. As he walked towards the table, he was surprised to see, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye and even Bruce Banner, or the Hulk.

"Well, isn't this a party." Tony joked, he spun around to look around the room, landing back in front again. "He called you in all too? And I thought he just wanted to see me." He put his hands on his chest, like he was hurt.

Thor narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Don't make this more unpleasant than it has to be, Stark."

"What? I was just saying." Tony spread his arms out.

"I was almost to the source of something when he called me," Bruce muttered from his seat at the table.

Hawkeye muttered something about killing, and Black Widow just looked annoyed. Captain America looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "Hey, Cap. Have you had a good night?" Tony asked, he patted the Captain on the shoulder, the Captain just sighed and shook his head.

"Have a seat, Stark." Nick Fury appeared from the room to the left of the table, wearing that always famous black eye patch, and the black outfit. Tony thought he would lighten up once and awhile.

"I think I'll stand, thanks though, eye patch." Tony crossed his arms and flashed his famous smile, everyone seemed to sigh. Fury ignored Tony, and he pushed a button on the remote control he was holding. A screen popped up from the ball in the middle of the table. A picture of New York popped up, Tony smiled at the sight of the Stark Tower in the back. Man, she was looking fine.

"This morning, at 5 am exactly, SHIELD erased the footage of the seven white clad figures standing right in the middle of the road. We erased all the footage and the newspapers about them, and they are currently non existent."

"You called me in to tell me about children?" Thor said, annoyed. "I was battling—"

Fury continued on, ignoring the god. "These children you speak of are copies of you."

The room got quiet, and Tony wished to fill it up with something less stressful. Copies of them? As in clones? Not possible, who could even do that?

"We are currently holding them here," Fury said, switching the screen, the children were on it again, either sitting or pacing around the cell that that had held Loki a year ago.

"Remade the cell, I see." Tony said, crossing his arms again.

"What I called you here for, is these children are copies of you." He zoomed into the girl with the hair that looked just like Peppers. Tony got a pleasant thought. "This is Penny, half Tony Stark, part Pepper Potts."

Captain America chuckled under his breath, Tony stared at the girl on the screen, squinting at the screen of the laptop she had in her lap. She did look like Pepper, not so much him. Tony looked away. Fury went on. "And this is Jen, part Steve Rogers, and part an unknown female." Steve stared at it, baffled. "And this is the twins, Wendy and Robert, they are both of our own, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov."

Both Black Widow and Hawkeye glanced at each other uncomfortably, Tony let out a laugh, but Fury kept going.

"And this is Tim, from Thor and Jane Foster." The boy with the brown hair was pacing around, looking much like Thor. Tony chuckled.

"And this is Mathis, from Bruce Banner." The boy's hair was stained green, but the rest of him was a normal color. Bruce stared at the screen. Tony went back to watching Penny, who was typing away at the laptop.

"And this," Fury zoomed in to the boy with the black hair and green eyes, who looked vaguely familiar. "Is a decedent from Loki. Johnny."

The room got quitter, and Tony had had enough. "Well then, are we going to go meet them if they're really are children?"

"They can't possibly be us," Bruce said. "It's not probable."

"We did DNA scans, since we saw how Timmy smashed a police car and sent it flying, and Jen did some pretty amazing things. We have reason to believe that someone made them, and they somehow escaped."

"Or they let them go," the Captain said. Tony watched Penny type something, muttering to herself.

"Are we going to meet them?" Thor said, sounding interested.

"At this point, they're pretty unstable and unsure." Agent Hill appeared from the same door that Fury had come from.

"Of course they are," Tony pointed out. "You put them in a cell."

"I think talking to them may calm them down." Bruce said.

"Might as well meet them now," Nashua said, crossing her arms, Clint nodded in agreement. Everyone started to talk at once, but Tony kept watching Penny, she frowned, and then she typed something else, then she grinned.

"Hold up! Hold everyone." Tony said, putting his arms out. Everyone grew quiet. Tony gestured to the screen. "So, if this girl is really part me, and part Pepper, and considering that she may have the genius side of me, giving her a laptop probably wasn't he smartest thing."

Everyone turned to the screen, just to see it flicker out, and all the lights go off.

…

Jen kicked her in the leg, but Penny ignored her. "Hurry up there, Stark. We don't have all day."

"Actually, we do." Mathis pointed out, nervously.

"Shut up, Banner. No one cares what you think."

Mathis looked down, and Penny looked sadly in his direction. Jen was a bully, and she bullied for no reason to just bully.

"If I only had a weapon, I could blast our way out of here." Tim said.

"Well, you don't. So stop whining about it." Jen snapped. Tim glared at her, she glared back.

"You know, for being the daughter of a gentlemen, you're one rude gal." Johnny pointed out, he sat at the edge of the cell, Penny kept sneaking him looks, she blushed when he looked back at her.

"And you're too polite to be the son of a villain." Jen shot back.

"That was a lame come back." Penny said, that got another kick out of Jen.

The twins sat in the corner, talking quietly to themselves. Jen stalked over to them and started asking them if they knew anything, they just glared back at her, and she walked away, and sat down. Penny looked up at the cage, she noted the control center, she was trying to hack into the system, get them out of here. Maybe even meet their 'parents'. It still couldn't be real, but they had herd with Nick Fury had said, they were halves of the heroes, and their better halves. Except for Johnny, who was part Loki, the villain who had tried to take over the earth. But she didn't see how that he could be all that bad.

"Stark, you got it up yet?" Jen asked.

"Don't call me that." Penny muttered.

"Well that's your name," Jen snapped.

"Not necessarily." Mathis said, Jen told him to shut up again.

Something beeped, and Penny grinned. "Got it, three, two…one…" she hit enter and all the lights went off, but the beeping continued from the laptop. The emergency lights turned on, but they kept going.

"Let's get out of here." Jen said, everyone hurried for the door, Penny tried to stand with the laptop, someone took her by the arm and helped her to her feet. Johnny smiled at her, and Penny looked away so he couldn't' see her blush. Johnny slid his hand down so he could take her hand, and Penny bit her lip to keep from smiling too big.

"This way," Penny said as they all filed out, "Tim, kick down the door."

Tim grinned at the invitation, and he kicked the door down, since it wasn't powered anymore. We hurried down and Penny stared at the laptop, tracing the life signs. "There are some people up here," Penny announced as they hurried down the hallway. They met the guards at the end, but Tim and Jen took them down without a second thought. Johnny helped her navigate through the mess the others were making. Mathis trailed behind everyone else, holding his hands together nervously.

"Hey, you're not going to explode you know." Jen told her. "Fury told you so."

"It's just in his nature." Penny defended him, Jen glared, but was soon happy again when they met up with some more guards.

They plowed through all the guards, there were life signs all around them, but none of them looked like they could be their parents. They skidded to a stop when two armed gun men met them at the next door. They all backed up, Penny tried to hack into anything that could help them.

Jen dodged away as one of the darts flew at them, they weren't trying to kill them. Penny felt relieved as she backed into a corner, trying to find something that could help them.

"Over here!" Tim yelled, he ran in front of the guards, they fired, but he dodged, and then Wendy jumped in, and kicked them both unconscious. Everyone pushed forward, Penny almost tripped from looking at the screen.

"Where now, Stark?" Jen asked, she bounced on the balls of her feet, excited for the battling. Johnny was still holding Penny's hand, and it was making it hard to think.

"Um…just…through this door, to the left."

"That's a vent." Tim pointed out.

"We can't do in there," Penny nodded towards the door in front of them. "Unless you want to be put back into a cell again."

Tim and Jen looked at each other, shrugged and they shoved the door down. Mathis and Penny sighed.

"Through the vent then?" Penny jumped at Robert's voice, Penny swallowed and nodded. And the twins stood on each other to get the vent opened, I heard Tim and Jen fighting it out.

"We can't just leave them." Penny said nervously. "They might get caught." she heard someone get wacked, and a laugh from Jen.

"I think they'll be ok." Johnny said, he pulled her to the vent, and he bent down to help her up. Everyone stared at her. "You go first." Johnny said, smiling.

"Right, sorry." She stepped onto Johnny's hands, and he helped her up inside the vent. They were surprisingly wide for a vent. She started to crawl through, she still couldn't feel the cold metal that she should have been feeling. She crawled, watching the screen. "Just up here." Penny called softly, not wanting whoever was below to hear, even though they were probably too obvious already.

"Careful, these don't feel stable." Wendy called from behind. "We might—" she let out a scream as the panel holding her up collapsed. Robert yelled after her, and he jumped in after her. Mathis let out a shaky sigh.

"Keep going?" Penny asked, unsure. Johnny nodded.

"They'll be ok. They're Black Widow and Hawkeye, they can handle themselves."

Penny nodded, and kept crawling forward. This was going downhill, they needed to stay together, not be split up. They needed to face their parents together, as one, so they all could talk, figure things out. Maybe they knew why they were here, why they were created. Penny already knew that they hadn't been people until today, or maybe a little bit before. They looked like teenagers, but they weren't. They were a little over a day old. Penny turned, trying to focus on the life signs. Many were below them. She signaled for everyone to be quiet as they crawled past them. Then they turned, and Penny felt the panel underneath her give. She screamed, and the laptop went falling into the floor below. Guards appeared in the entrance, and pointed their guns. Johnny yanked her back by her ankle while the darts went flying by.

"Careful, genius girl." He said, he was close, and she shivered.

"Th-thanks." She stammered. More darts flew forward.

"We should keep going." Mathis said, nervously. "Out of these vents."

"Closter phobic, are we?" Johnny asked. Mathis nodded, his face was almost as green as his hair.

"I remember some of the map, but we should go back, we don't want to go over that gap." Penny said, everyone backed up, and Johnny let go of her waist, she hadn't went him holding it. Why did she feel nothing? She could see fine, but why not feel? Something wasn't right. They back tracked and they hurried through the vents, avoiding ones that sounded too weak to support their weight, and listening for others below. Wendy, Robert, Tim and Jen were long gone. Penny wondered if they had found a way out, or their parents. They crawled through a littler vent, and Mathis started to breathe in and out faster now.

"Stay here," Penny said hurriedly. "Johnny and I will scout ahead." Mathis nodded, and sat back, putting his knees to his chest. Johnny and Penny headed forward, Penny put her hand down on the next panel, and it gave. She fell this time, with no one behind her to catch her. She landed with a clatter onto the ground, on the panel. She waited for the pain, but it never came. A pro about not feeling anything: no pain.

She pushed herself up, and she looked around, it was an empty lab area. She smiled and hurried to her feet, and she scrambled for the first table. She looked over the things on the tables, so many things she could do. Her hands itched to make something, anything. Suddenly the door started to open, she gasped and she dove behind one of the tables, she put her back to it, and breathed in carefully.

"I heard movement in here," a voice said. "They were in the vents."

"Brilliant, they're blocking the air flow." A voice she knew, she had never heard it before, but she knew who it was. "Now we'll all die."

"Don't worry, sir. The air is on a circular loop." The previous voice said.

Tony Stark himself sighed, and Penny held her breath. "I'll check in this room, go around the other rooms."

"But sir—"

Tony sighed again, and then the door shut again, the guard had gone, and she was alone with her dad. Penny held her breath as she heard him walking around. He picked something up off the table next to the one she was hiding behind, and she entwined her fingers, trying to breathe. She heard retreating footsteps, the door opened and then it closed. She waited, he couldn't have just left.

"Surprise!"

Penny screamed and she turned and she tried to scoot away, but she rammed her head into the table behind her. Tony leaned on the table, and looked down at her, smiling. "Oh, did that hurt?" he asked, faking sympathy. Penny just stared at him. "No? Ok then." He pushed away from the table, and he walked around, he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm Tony by the way, and you are?" Penny just kept staring. Tony got down on his hunches and stared at her. "You can breathe, kid. I'm not going to kill you." Then he held out a hand, and Penny's arm moved by itself, before she could even think, a blast came from her hand, Tony moved out of the way before it could hit him. Penny let out a breath, eyes wide. She turned her hand just to see it close, where the weapon had come from. Something flashed in her vision and a screen popped up. She shot to her feet, and stumbled backwards. Tony swore from where he had dove from the blast. The screen wouldn't' go away, it was a bunch of letters and numbers, and energy things. She tried to moved them away, but her hand didn't do anything but open again, and she screamed as it fired in her face, but when she opened her eyes again, she was un harmed, and the numbers were still there. She leaned against the table, shaking.

"Hey, kid. Just calm down. That was wicked by the way." Tony said, he stood up, but he stayed far from her. "how did you do that?" he looked confused, like she was something to figure out. Penny wished she could figure it out herself. She waved her hand in front of her face again, but the numbers didn't go anywhere.

…

Tony watched her as she waved her hand in front of her face again, not even paying attention to him. He frowned, she had used a weapon that was used in his Iron Man armor, the mark reactor that powered it, he watched as where the very same thing that been in his heart glowed from under her shirt. "What are you?" he said quietly.

"I…I don't know." She stammered, Tony jumped at her voice, sounded a lot like Pepper. "I'm sorry…did…did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, I just…I got scared…" she took a step forward, and Tony took one back, she held her hand out.

"No!" Tony yelled, and she lowered her hand, a flash of hurt went across her face, and Tony took in a deep breath. "Sorry, kid. But before you can figure out how it all works, don't point that in my face."

"S-sorry." She stammered, then she crossed her arms, and looked down at her feet. She swatted at her face again.

"Why do you…" she looked up at him, and he gestured to his face. "Keep doing that." He waved in his face.

"I…there's a screen in my face." She explained, she waved her hand again. "And it won't go away. It…it wasn't there b-before."

Tony frowned, and titled his head. "Looks like you're an android, kid." She looked up at him, shocked. "Sorry to throw that at you, but you are." He shrugged. She widened her eyes, and then she started to breathe faster. Tony knew he shouldn't have said anything. She pushed away from that able, and Tony started forward, but she already reached the window, and she held her hand out. "Wait!" Tony yelled, but she blasted it open, and he shielded his face from the glass, and then she jumped. Tony ran to the edge, looking down. He took in a deep breath, could androids commit suicide? Tony wasn't sure. Then he heard the engines on his very own Iron Man suit start up, confused he looked down, and was almost blown off the ledge as Penny sailed by, he stumbled back as she studied herself, looking a little unbalanced on the power coming from her feet.

"Nice, kid." Tony said. He nodded, and crossed his arms. "Tell me, does that screen make a lot more sense now?"

Penny nodded, and then the engines started to go out, and she looked a little frantic. Tony stepped forward and he put his hand out, not sure what he was doing. "Come closer, I'll pull you in." she looked up at him, eyes wide as one of the motors sputtered. "Come on, closer." He said, he put his hand out farther, and she started to make her way to him. "Turn on the hand ones." He offered, but that only made the bottoms worse, and he told her to stop. She finally made it close enough, and she reached out her hand, just when the engines gave. Tony gave a yell, and he grabbed onto the shattered glass, cutting himself but he caught her hand, and it took all his strength to get her back on safe ground. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes rolled up in her head, and she went slump in his arms, unconscious.

"Well, shiz." Tony said, staring down at her.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Steve/Jen

Jen felt the rush of beating things down go through her system. If she had been born earlier, she would have thought this the best time of her life. But she knew there would probably be more to come.

She jumped and kicked another guard in the head, he fell over, and she landed, smiling to herself. She was sweating, but she could care less. She looked behind her as Tim rammed his makeshift hammer into the other guard's head. Jen had required a trashcan lid, silly they even that such things on such a craft, but she was grateful for it. Even if it did make her look like her dad.

Her dad. Where was he? Was he too cowardice to come out and face her? Jen swung with a yell, her trash can lid went flying, and took out three more guards before coming back to her.

"Nice one, Roger." Tim complimented, she turned and then hit the guard coming at him while he was staring at her.

"Watch what you're doing." Jen snapped, Tim swung his hammer knocking another guard back. They were endless, they had to run out of them eventually. "We should move forward," she gestured to the door. "Regroup."

"Hold…on…a second…" Tim said, he slammed his fist into the ground, it shook the ground, knocking all the guards down. Tim walked over to her and then past her. Jen couldn't help but be in awe, even _she_ couldn't do that. She joined Tim by the door as he knocked it down, she jumped over the banged up door and into the next room. This time they came to a room full of soldiers, with guns and everything. Jen and Tim stopped. Jen looked around, observing around them, she already knew that they didn't want to kill them, just stop them, but Jen wasn't in the mood to being shot at.

"Hello there," she said, she smiled, feeling a little too much like her dad. "Move, please."

"Put down your weapons." One of the guards said. "Or we'll shoot."

Tim stepped forward. "We just want to find—" ten darts flew at his chest, and hit him. He stopped, midsentence, and then he collapsed. Jen stared down at him, they hadn't even given him a chance to finish. Jen tightened her fingers around the trash can lid, seething. Was this America now? So full of violence? She hadn't been around long enough to see anything, but she had her dad in her, and the dad in her was not pleased. She let out a yell and she swung her arm, sending the shield flying, they fired at her, but she rolled out of the way as the shield hit it's marks, she caught it as it came back, she pulled it back on, and she ran for who was left standing. She kicked them all down, more darts flew, but she swiped them away with her trash can lid. She landed on top of a solider, he stared up at her, shocked. "Bye, bye." She raised her shield, prepared to hit him in the neck, she shoved it down, but someone grabbed onto the top of the shield. She yanked, but the person didn't let go. She looked up, eyes narrowed, and then they widened.

"Put. The. Lid. Down." Captain America said. He eyed her carefully, his own shield in his other hand. Jen swallowed, and lowered her shield, he let go, but that gave her an opening. She swung and hit him in the face, before he could recover she kicked her leg, hitting him in the chest. He staggered back, and then she shoved him over by shoving him, and she landed on top of him. He stared at up her, shock in his face, and something else, but Jen didn't know what it was. "Hi, I'm Jen, your daughter." She held out her hand.

…

Steve stared up at his own daughter. He didn't know what to say, but she kept holding her hand out for him to take. So he shook it. "Ma'am." He said, he nodded. Jen blinked. "Mind getting off me so we can talk like proper people?" he raised an eyebrow, and Jen muttered something and got up. She put her make shift shield on her arm and held it against her protectively. Steve did the same thing, and they just stared at each other. Steve honestly was at a loss for words, he was always like that, of course. Being in a brand new America made you lose your train of thought. But this was a new kind of loss of words, this was a copy of him, and some other female DNA that someone through together to create life. Was this how people made kids these days?

"You can stop staring at me, you know." Jen said, making him jump. "I'm just a person." She spread her arms, trying to prove her point, but Steve still had no idea what to say. Seeing his blank look, she said: "Look, I'm Jen. You are…" she raised her eyebrows, prompting him.

"I'm Steve Rogers." He offered, straightening his shield again. "It's nice to meet you, Jen."

"There, that's better."

Steve thought about telling her that killing that poor guard was frowned upon in his book, but at this point, they had just met. Maybe he could talk to her about it later. Later? Was he even considering this? He couldn't just have this girl come into his life, he was busy. He had things to do. People to… Steve sighed, and Jen frowned.

"I thought you'd be more impressive." She said, she tilted her head. "So far you haven't done anything impressive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Impressive? What would you like to see then?"

Taken back, she widened her eyes. "Um…I don't know. Hit something, maybe? What is that shield made of? Is it the original one from back during World War I?" she started throwing questions at him, and Steve couldn't keep up. This was a part of the female side of the DNA coming out of her mouth. He wasn't used to so much talking.

"Um…It's a type of metal, and yes, I can hit something. Duck." She ducked as he through the shield over her head, and across the empty doorway where the door had stood, it winged around, and he caught easily, adjusting it back on his arm. "Happy?"

Jen nodded, looking very happy. They had run out of things to say again. "Think I could get one of those?" she suddenly asked. Steve flinched.

"No." Jen deflated. "But you're a hell of a lot better with that trash can lid than I am with this." He gestured to the shield on his arm, and Jen lightened up a bit. "But try not to kill anything with that."

"Any_thing_ or any_one_? Because when you fought those aliens—" Jen started.

"As of right now, I think it best for you to not throw it at anyone." He said, putting his hands up, she narrowed her eyes at him, just like his, blue. "Alright?"

She didn't nod, she just narrowed her eyes a bit more. "As long as you promise not to use that?" she nodded towards his shield.

"Now, this is different."

"No it's not." She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "It's the same. I won't use mine, if you don't use yours." He stepped forward, and she stepped back.

"This is _different_, Jen. I am trained to use this."

"And so am I!" she shot back. "I am part of you!"

Roger sputtered. "But…" he didn't know what else to say, so he just stalked forward and yanked the trash can lid from her arm. She gaped at him, she latched her fingers onto his, and looked up at him defiantly.

"Ha." She said, she grinned.

Steve had had enough. He was not taking this girl home with him, he was not teaching her anything, and she was sure as hell not getting the trash can lid back. He let go of his, she stepped back, looking happy, but then he yanked it back, and spun her around and wrapped his arm around her waist and swung her over his shoulder. She swore at him, and kicked, but he tossed her trash can lid away, and he hung onto his shield with his free hand. "Come on, young lady." He said, he started for the doorway. Steven hoped that Thor would be around for his copy, he didn't have enough hands to drag both of them to Fury.

"I hate you!" she screamed as he carried her out the door, and down to where Fury would be waiting for them. "I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled it over and over, not stopping. Steve just smirked to himself.


End file.
